


A Space In Time

by Boibotdatboi



Category: D&D - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boibotdatboi/pseuds/Boibotdatboi
Summary: An old D&D campaign Epic that never got finished, however is very important to the table. A story of Creation, Universal Repeat, and breaking the cycle, with a fight from our characters for what they know and to save the universe from the evil team Starburn.





	A Space In Time

3...  
2..  
*Snap*

The Big Bang. The beginning of a universe. Round 139, I believe. Indefinite darkness for all the eyes to see. All 6 that this universe currently has, Those being the Creator, which is myself, The Judge, and The Source. I remember when the other's were first made, from my own magic. The source, would be the cunning ideas behind everything, creation of all ideals, thoughts, and the entirety of the cycle. The Judge would make sure that each thing added was pure and viable, every evil having its good, and good having its evil, while i would write and envision the entirety of the universe.

Yet as we would all agree everything must have its end. Thus, The Finality was made. It's gone by many echoing names through the iterations, however most seem to land on one ideal. The Affluvianation, an unbiased destroyer, and a universe consumer. My least favorite creation. However, it leads to new beginnings, and many iterations have had new spins and worlds created because we were allowed to reset. We all hate it, but it's necessity is unrequited. It is the only God that we has no voice, no emotions, and no senses, as far as we can tell. Its only thoughts are destruction.

So why do I begin here, of all the iterations? because finally something unique seems to be occurring. However, before i begin to discuss this tale, I must first inform you of the history of our universe.

In the beginning, we create. Galaxies come first, forming from the dust of nothingness and shaped from the desire to move onwards. Our Focus will be on the Dragontooth Nebula, The source of where The Finality comes from. At least, that is to say, its incubator. The star in the system of Augustine 3, labeled after the cataclysm "the Omega star," forms as the closest star to the Nebula's central Black hole. Planets come next, orbiting those stars, shaping a fairly large portion of our vast expanse, alongside the other rocks and unique formalities of the physical realms known. And then in a single chance of luck, with a little push, life begins. My trees and branching paths in the Astral Gate all show the progression of evolution into the life forms known today.

We wait awhile after. Life needs to form sentience before we walk among them after all, and when we do, we become worshiped. Personally, i don't believe this is necessary. Worship because of creation is pointless. Regardless, however, we three would spread across the universe teaching the worlds the many different forms of magic, societal formations, and eventually, leaving it to them. Gods we may be, our own speed was limited. Thus, we designed what would be known to the Intelligent as "Spaceships"

They would call us the Arcane, for our magical creations, and would name each of our ships. The Judge would have an average size ship, known to the Intelligent as the Lightspeed. The Source would have an enormous ship, with a massive planetarium held in the center, for him to see how his ideas interacted with each other. I remember some hilarious interactions between dragons and pixies. Those were all awhile ago. I would have the smallest ship, and would be the basis for some designs the Intelligent would create. My ship would be known as the Spelljammer.

While generating the planets, we would set forth a random spread of races, on some planets many races would be present, such as humans, elves, and dwarves, while on others there would be only Atrudlites or Dryffonians. Oh, that's right, you only know of the races you've seen. See, there are an additional 11 races unknown to those from your planets, those being the Eldarnian, Freimnide, Phurrevian, Dryffonian, Varulfur, Phy, Mindflayer, Atrudlite, Tabeano, Raijanan, and Qych. Wait no you know of the Mindflayers, nevermind, just those 10 without the mindflayers.

Eldarnians are elf like in nature, however they tend to get the natural ability to, shall we say, perceive time differently than most. In tough situations, they can slow down their perception of time, allowing them to temporarily move faster and think quicker.

Freimnide are similar to what the modern Furry would view a cat as. They are simply put, cat people.

Phurrevians are an odd thing to say the least. Some where between machine and life, they sacrifice their mortality to gain power and strength.

Dryffonians are similar to you're known Dragonborn, however they have wings instead of the breath weapons.

Varulfur are what happens when you make a Wolf able to walk on two legs permanently. They are extremely large because of this, and viscous fighters, however soft if gotten along with.

Phy are like humans, however they always genetically modify themselves at some point to gain these traits. Females end up being a sort of bulky giant, with the males being magically attuned.

Atrudlites are the immortal owl people. They spend most of their time studying the world or the stars above, and are technically the first race to figure out space travel.

A Tabeano would be simply put as Elon Musk's dream. Yes I understand your human celebrities and references, but my point still stands. These race of Cat-eared and Cat-tailed people are sweet, but feisty, and capable of great things.

Raijanan are kind of domesticated Varulfur I guess. My point is if you take your dog, and make them human shaped, its a Raijanan, while a wolf would be a Varulfur. They are much smaller than a Varulfur, however, as their evolutionary paths were much different.

Qych are Lizard People. And no, I'm not talking about Mark Zuckerberg, the crazy man he is. Qych hail from a deserted planet and thrive in those conditions. They are sometimes poisonous, but always deadly.

Normal history occurs across the planets. Wars and the likes ravage, chaos ensues, and magic shifts across the universe. By 1404 CE in Earth time, Atrudlites finally reach space in their first Spaceships, however they are extremely slow as they don't see the need for it because of their immortality. Then finally, they reach the unending expanse of space, too far away from their home planet of Atrudlia, which is where these first ships came from, and begin true space exploration.

By the Modern Age, Phurrevians finalize their bodies. and now we move into the age of discovery for all space traveling species. By 2025, Eldarnians begin space travel from Eldar. In 2029, Qych Make it into space from Quiga. 2031, Freimnide make it from Thaciruta. In 2034, Varulfur make it from Varul, and those on Faerun make it into space at that time also. In 2038, Tabeano make it to space from Taban, and Raijanans make it into space from Raija. In 2041, the Phurrevians make their ships and head into space from Phyrexia, The Phy come from Phyren, and Dryffonians from Dryggonia. Each of these make warp drives, an essential tech piece for the spaceship, which creates a wormhole that can be used to quickly travel acrosst space, allowing for fast and vast exploration. Even so however, it wouldn't be until 2086 until the first interaction, that being between the Eldarnians and Faeruns, would occur. Being Peaceful and hesitatant, both captains of these fleets would agree to a trade deal, which would last a few years, before meeting in person on even ground on the planet they had been orbiting. 

During this meeting, which would occur on Toatov, They would agree to make a peace treaty, and work together to create intergalactic alliances and explore together as the GAD. The Galactic Alliance Department, as they would be known, would then relabel time from the crazy year system each home planet had, into the Galactic Year of the Space Era. This marks the beginning of the SE. The GAD would then develop sectors to help label where everything in the universe was. ToatovE1 would be the planets name as it was now a part of Sector E

Once 2 SE hit, these groups would begin running into each other across the galaxy. Tabeano would meet with Atrudlites, and for lack of better words get them up to speed, the Eldarnians would meet the Qych, and the Phurrevians would meet Faeruns. The Phurrevians would have a bit of a war with the Faeruns, however eventually the war would end. In 3 SE, Raijan and Freimnide meet, fight like cats and dogs do, but then ally. In 5 SE, Qych and Phurrevians would join the GAD. Also at the same time, the Qych run into the Varulfur and Dryffonians, which would be fighting over a planet for expansion. In 6 SE, a Phurrevian crew would meet find a Raijan fleet, which introduces them to the Freimnide also. In 8 SE, those two would be inducted into to the GAD.

Then begins our final viewings by the Intelligent. In 13 SE, the Lightspeed would be seen heading towards sector 0, the sector where the central Black Hole of the galaxy would be. With my help, in 15 SE the Tabeano and Atrudlite Alliance would join the GAD, and then once I had lead them their I would disappear forever. Of course, I wouldn't actually disappear, I would just be in the Astral Gate, awaiting the restart. By 24 SE, under Elf Prompting, the GAD would write the Laws of the Universe, the Law system that they would use to run the Government. Finally, at 41 SE, the last sighting of the Godspeed would occur, for the Intelligent, Me, and The Judge. I wonder where he went?

Colonization would occur for the next 700ish Galactic Years, forming many cultures and the likes, and finally life would be peaceful. this was supposed to be the plan for the next 1300 years or so, however something unique began to occur.

Something I had not prompted. The cycle had been... disrupted somehow. I will now introduce the Heroes, which are having a sweet little vacation on Augustine 3, about to have the adventure of their life. A new adventure, unlike anything this universe had seen before.

 **Zwihan Deran**  
Class: Fighter  
Background: Soldier (Guardsman)  
Race: Eldarnian  
Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: 11(+0)  
Dexterity: 18(+4)  
Constitution: 16(+3)  
Intelligence: 16(+3)  
Wisdom: 9(-1)  
Charisma: 14(+2)

AC: 15  
Initiative: +4  
Speed: 30ft  
Max HP: 13  
Hit Dice: 1d10

Equipment:  
Old Hunting Blade (Rapier Stated Longsword)  
Leather Armor  
165 GP

Proficiencies:  
All armor  
Shields  
Simple Weapons  
Martial Weapons  
Strength Saving Throws  
Constitution Saving Throws  
Piloting  
Perception  
Acrobatics  
Insight  
Survival  
Athletics  
Intimidation  
Cards  
Land Vehicles  
Common  
Eldarnian  
Varulfur

Features:  
Bullet Time: Slow down your perception of reality, allowing you to plan your attacks and movements more carefully, giving you advantage for your first turn in battle.  
Deuling Fighting Style, Second Wind

Backstory:  
As a young boy, Zwihan was raised in a pack of Varulfur. Being much different than the Varulfur, Zwihan tried to live up to those who he believed to be his parental figures, which were much stronger and much more vicious. They raised him from birth to be a fighter, and when he finally grew up, he left that village to explore. This life however, still had its unique affects on him. His blade was designed uniquely for him by his friend, Romulus, a smith for their monster hunting community. The blade was shaped like a normal sword, however where the handle would be, a strong titanium ring was placed instead. With this unique blade, he developed his own fighting style that could easily counter his foes attacks and became the hope of the village. When he finally left, he promised a return, once he had slain something quite momentous. A relatively smart fighter, he has always been one for trickery in his tactics, and uses that style to fight like none other on the battlefield. He only prays that he may eventually be strong enough to return home, and please his family.

 **Garthogg Strongaxe**  
Class: Barbarian  
Background: Metal Worker (https://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Metal_Worker_(5e_Background))  
Race: Mountain Dwarf  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

Strength: 19(+4)  
Dexterity: 12(+1)  
Constitution: 15(+2)  
Intelligence: 9(-1)  
Wisdom: 12(+1)  
Charisma: 12(+1)

AC: 13  
Initiative: +1  
Speed: 25ft  
Max HP: 14  
Hit Dice: 1d12

Equipment:  
Smithing Hammer  
135 GP

Proficiencies:  
Light Armor  
Medium Armor  
Shields  
Simple Weapons  
Martial Weapons  
Strength Saving Throws  
Constitution Saving Throws  
Athletics  
Insight  
Intimidation  
Perception  
Smith's Tools  
Dwarvish  
Common

Features:  
Darkvision 60ft, Dwarven Resilience, Stonecunning, Rage, Unarmored Defense

Backstory:  
An old Blacksmith of a lost planet, Garthogg was always a bit crazy. His home was that said planet, which with a single misplaced metal shard, broke the great forge holding the dwarven planet together, exploding, leaving only a few survivors. None except himself know the accident he caused, which have left him knocked from his past. He looks forward to a day where he may forge with even more greatness. A drunkard now, he's looking for some thrill in some form or another, a headed to the beach of Augustine 3 for this exact reason.

 **Sainor Veritas**  
Class: Gunner  
Background: Noble  
Race: Dryffonian  
Alignment: True Neutral

Strength: 11(0)  
Dexterity: 17(+3)  
Constitution: 16(+3)  
Intelligence: 13(+1)  
Wisdom: 16(+3)  
Charisma: 10 (0)

AC: 13  
Initiative: +3  
Speed: 30ft walking, 40ft flying  
Max HP: 11  
Hit Dice: 1d8

Equipment:  
Dryggonnian sigil  
Old Pistol (hand crossbow, with a 6 shot clip)

Proficiencies:  
Light Armor  
Guns  
Strength saving throws  
Dexterity saving throws  
Stealth  
Perception  
Acrobatics  
History  
Persuasion  
Cards  
Atrudlisian  
Dryffonian  
Common

Features:  
Armor Breaker: Beginning at the 1st level, you have experience on how armor works and how to break it. If you Roll a 15 or greater on any attack's to hit roll, deal half damage regardless of the creatures AC. If you are above the AC, you still deal normal damage  
Savage Attacks, Relentless Endurance, Wings

Backstory:  
The heir to a throne, Sainor has had high expectations his entire life forced upon him. After some strong words from his father, he left, choosing instead to lead his own life. He followed his friend and idol, Jade, all the way to Augustine 3, where she intends to perform. He wishes to one day bring payback to his father, and wishes to uphold his own family with his own rules. He also wishes to make his younger brother end up on the throne instead of him, as ruling has never tickled his fancy.

 **Meldock Veritas**  
Class: Druid  
Background: Bounty Hunter (https://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Bounty_Hunter_(5e_Background))  
Race: Dryffonian  
Alignment: Neutral Good

Strength: 11(0)  
Dexterity: 16(+3)  
Constitution: 16(+3)  
Intelligence: 13(+1)  
Wisdom: 19(+4)  
Charisma: 12(+1)

AC:13  
Initiative:+3  
Speed: 30ft walking, 40ft Flying  
Max HP: 11  
Hit Dice: 1d8

Equipment:

Druidic Focus Charm  
70 GP

Proficiencies:

Light Armor  
Medium Armor  
Shields  
Druid Weapons  
Herbalism Kits  
Thieves Tools  
Intelligence saving throws  
Wisdom saving throws  
Animal Handling  
Nature  
Deception  
Intimidation  
Druidic  
Dryffonian  
Common

Features:

Savage Attacks, Relentless Endurance, Wings, Druidic, Spellcasting

Backstory:

With his entire heritage locked away from him, Meldock decided to leave his family to find his own life. He started searching for bounties in his own LWSS, however hasn't gotten many jobs. That is, until his brother left Dryggonia for his own amusements, and was sent by his own father to return his brother homeward. He intends to solve this problem peacefully, and is even willing to give up this entire fight just to see his brother again. Hopefully, his good terms will make this easy, as the rewards in his mind is only more fame.

 **Andromeda Parallax**  
Class: Wild Magic Sorcerer  
Background: Godtouched (https://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/God_Touched_(5e_Background))  
Race: Eldarnian  
Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: 10(0)  
Dexterity: 16(+3)  
Constitution: 13(+1)  
Intelligence: 12(+1)  
Wisdom: 15(+2)  
Charisma: 18(+4)

AC: 13  
Initiative: +3  
Speed: 30ft  
Max HP: 7  
Hit Dice: 1d6

Equipment:

Proficiencies:

Sorcerer Weapons  
Constitution saving throws  
Charisma saving throws  
Religion  
Insight  
Arcana  
Persuasion  
Celestial  
Eldarnian  
Common

Features:

Bullet Time: Slow down your perception of reality, allowing you to plan your attacks and movements more carefully, giving you advantage for your first turn in battle.  
Spellcasting, Sorcerous Origin, Chaos Magic Surge (Wild magic surge but it uses this: https://centralia.aquest.com/downloads/NLRMEv2.pdf), Tides of Chaos

Backstory:

When she was a young baby, Andromeda was born with an unknown gods mark, causing magic to surge through her veins. Unable to contain said chaos, her life has been lived with caution from all those around her. Her life has been lived wishing to break free of this curse and be loved by those close to her. She believes that by mastering this magic, she'll be able to break this affect she seems to have on those around her. Augustine 3 is more of a stress reliever for her, and she has been enjoying the naps its allowed.

 **Jade Chalcegyrite**  
Class: Bard  
Background: Entertainer  
Race: Atrudlite  
Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: 9(-1)  
Dexterity: 15(+2)  
Constitution: 16(+3)  
Intelligence: 10(0)  
Wisdom: 17(+3)  
Charisma: 16(+3)

AC: 12  
Initiative: +2  
Speed: 30ft  
Max HP: 11  
Hit Dice: 1d8

Equipment:

Keytar  
115 GP

Proficiencies:

Light armor  
Simple Weapons  
Bard Weapons  
Keytar  
Guitar  
Piano  
Accordian  
Dexterity saving throws  
Charisma saving throws  
Acrobatics  
Performance  
Deception  
Persuasion  
Animal Handling  
Atrudlisian  
Celestial  
Common

Features:

Star Watcher: Years watching constellations on the planes means you cannot be lost so long as you are outside. Gaining advantage on navigation skill checks.  
Spellcasting, Bardic Inspiration

Backstory:

A idol by trade and attitude, the soothing melodies she sings are her way of inspiring and healing wounds. As a young Atrudlite, she is considered a rare sight, which further improves the way she tends to be received. In a way to gain more fame, she has decided to go to the most popular locales on vacation planets and play her songs. Thus, why she is playing at the bar on Augustine 3 hours before the event. Her relatively chill and sweet attitude makes her well liked by any who meet her, and she wishes to make more friends and allies than actually hurt anyone.

 **Armaterius Norn**  
Class: Gunner  
Background: Privateer(Space Sailor)  
Race: Phurrevian  
Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: 15(+2)  
Dexterity: 17(+3)  
Constitution: 15(+2)  
Intelligence: 15(+2)  
Wisdom: 11(0)  
Charisma: 8(-1)

AC: 14  
Initiative:+3  
Speed: 30ft  
Max HP: 10  
Hit Dice: 1d8

Equipment:

Empty Arm Mount  
100 GP

Proficiencies:

Light Armor  
Guns  
Strength saving throws  
Dexterity saving throws  
Athletics  
Perception  
Piloting  
Stealth  
Investigation  
Navigators tools  
Space Vehicles  
Common  
Phurrevian

Features:

Armor Breaker: Beginning at the 1st level, you have experience on how armor works and how to break it. If you Roll a 15 or greater on any attack's to hit roll, deal half damage regardless of the creatures AC. If you are above the AC, you still deal normal damage  
Toughened Defenses: Your Minimum AC is 14 without armor.  
Living Construct

Backstory:

When built, Armaterius was always an especially good shot. On his old ship, he used to help protect the storage and captains quarters. Being a Phurrevian, he's done a fair amount of modifications to himself, and once he finally met his closest friend Rissaen, became an even better shot. He would eventually get taught how to run the ship from his old captain, and with Rissaen's help lead a great trade group. He secretly wishes to throw that old life to the side, and see the universe. He also wishes to settle down eventually with Rissaen, as her guidance has helped him immensely in his lifetime.

 **Rissaen Quickla**  
Class: Mechanic  
Background: Engineer (https://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Engineer_(5e_Background))  
Race: Tabeano  
Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: 12(+1)  
Dexterity: 16(+3)  
Constitution: 12(+1)  
Intelligence: 18(+4)  
Wisdom: 12(+1)  
Charisma: 8(-1)

AC:13  
Initiative:+3  
Speed: 30ft  
Max HP: 9  
Hit Dice: 1d8

Equipment:

Tinker's Tools  
Hammer  
Wrench

Proficiencies:

Light Armor  
Medium Armor  
Guns  
Spaceship Utilities  
Intelligence saving throws  
Constitution saving throws  
Mechanics Tools  
Tinker's tools  
Smith's tools  
Perception  
Investigation  
Arcana  
Stealth  
History  
Nature  
Piloting

Features:

Cat's Finesse: Stunning Appeal - You gain the ability to flop cutely against the ground as an action once per day. Upon doing so you become prone. All humanoids in a 30ft radius which can see you must make a wisdom saving throw, and do so with advantage if hostile to you. Upon a failed saving throw the targets become Stunned for 1 minute or until attacked.  
Mechanical Specialist  
At 1st level, You may add and remove pieces to your spaceship to improve its spaceflight and fighting capabilities.  
Item Analysis  
At 1st level, you know the spells Identify and Detect Magic, and may cast them as if they were cantrips.  
Darkvision 60ft, Armor Restriction: Catcraft,

Backstory:

Rissaen was and still is the odd ball of the group. Not really a fighter by trade, but has become an expert in knowing how to improve the guns on spaceships. Her closest friend has, since she has meet him, Armaterius. The loss of her family has done a massive amount of mental destruction to her, and she wishes to find a way to finally put to rest her warrior sister's spirit, and find a new family. She's relatively shy, however around her good friends is protective and caring. Shes openly awkward however, and withholds that standard constantly.

Group Level as of Current Chapter: 1


End file.
